


Sleepy Bumblebee

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Minifics [50]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Minific, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Bumblebee

**Author's Note:**

> Source: https://twitter.com/RWBY_fanartnest/status/692005998052012032 
> 
> Context: https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/42tuoz/sleepy_bumblebee_rwby_fanartnest/czd1l18?context=3

Blake had been woken by one of the most unfortunate and uncomfortable ways possible- cramp in her calf muscle. She gritted her teeth and tried to stretch the screaming muscle, but the pain kept on coming. She slid out of Yang’s arms and off of the bed, hobbling to the bathroom and cursing softly. The light automatically _plinked_ on when she opened the door.

Once she was sat on the cool floor, she massaged the muscle until it relaxed, sighing happily. She swallowed dryly, deciding to get some water and work from there.

Picking the mug she used for her toothbrush and toothpaste, she swilled water from the basin around the small mug to clean it, then soothed her parched throat with several refills.

She spotted the time on the small clock that Ruby used when brushing her teeth. 06:43:25.

Not too long until the alarm would go off and her teammates would wake up. Blake ran through the day’s lessons and training as she made her way back into the main room. She could re-read the chapter that Port had set, check Gambol Shroud was in perfect condition, make breakfast early…

Or cuddle with Yang for sixteen minutes. The idea immediately stuck, and as Blake crept back over the carpet, she realised something.

She wasn’t going back to bed because she needed sleep. She was going back to bed because Yang was there.

In the dim half-light of early morning, Blake returned to Yang, still in the position of holding Blake close to her before she’d got the cramp. Blake snuggled back into her place, feeling the warmth of Yang’s skin and seeing her minute movements as she breathed, mumbling happily as Blake returned to her side.

Blake dozed contentedly in the twilight, forgetting time and enjoying the moment as she laid with Yang.

Morning could wait.


End file.
